The Final Countdown (Shiny Demon version)
Briefing Entering the recording booth, you can't help but feel a morality lecture coming on. JB starts in, ", you betrayed Salacious E. You stole our Killer Guitar Solo and gave it to a Rock-hating power-hungry demon living within our album. OUR ALBUM!" A lump forms in your throat. Don't worry, it's benign. "But you know," says KG, "you did the right thing in the end. You came back to us for help. That shows us that your heart is true, and you can defeat the Demon. All by yourself." Gulp. Here we go. Summary Confront and Kill the Demon! Walkthrough Go to Castle Rockula and adventure in Doorway to Heaven you'll fight a level 16 boss with around 5000 HP who takes no damage from anything other than autotune damage (Equip a Gun Mic or the Ol'Tokyo Soundblaster (from the Hero Store) and bring some Band Grenade to defeat him) After killing him return to Salacious E for your prize. This quest is the same for both paths. Dialogue Doorway to Heaven : There's a massive, thoroughly opulent door guarding the throne room of Castle Rockula. You're pretty sure that all that glitters on it is, in fact, gold. : Youre spyyyyying the Doorway to Hea-ven! : There's a noticable recess on the senter of the door split into three parts. A CLUE, no doubt! : >>> Place All Three Key Stones! : With the final Stone in place, the door yawns open with the sounds of a disembodied chorus of Rock Angels. BTW, there are totally Rock Angels. : >>> Enter! Count Rockula, I Presume? : As you enter the Doorway to Heaven, a figure, presumably Count Rockula, is sitting on a magnificient throne with his head lowered. He doesn't seem to care that you've painstakingly infiltrated his home. Kind of rude, if you ask me. : Slowly and deliberately, he begins to speak...but his voice is oddly familiar. Oddly...shiny? : "The Count has left the building, . Prepare for a symphony of destruction!" : >>> Why won't you die?! (Boss Fight) Count Rockula : With your final blow, the Shiny Demon's hold on Count Rockula is shattered! With an unholy yet perfectly tuned scream, the Shiny Demon explodes in a cloud of shattered ROCK dreams! : Groggy and, guite franckly, a little beat up by you, the Count come to his senses slowly. "Who...are you?" he asks. "And why does everything taste like 'MY GOD IT HURTS'?" : You begrudgingly explain the situation to the Count, who laughs raucously. "Oh Salacious, it would have to be those two. Well, with the Demon's taint removed, their opus is complete! You better return to them with the good news." : >>> To Salacious! : Quest Completion You proudly tell the guys of your victory, who proceed to squeal like little girls...in the manliest way possible. JB sings, "GIVE IT UP FOR KG, GIVE IT UP FOR ME (and )! GIVE IT UP FOR KG, GIVE IT UP FOR ME (and )!" KG slaps you on the back. "You did it! You helped us make ROCK history! You've more than earned our respect and definitely a reward." As you turn to leave, things get a bit solemn. JB intones quietly, "Take this, and know that you'll always be a friend to Salacious E... "...the greatest band on earth." The Picks of Density, a level 15 Weapon and Shield that does autotune damage.